User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives "A white person on drugs!? B-B-But I'm white! When I was in elementary school, I was a fan of the Fudge series by Judy Blume. Well, I was a fan of half the series since I didn't care much for Superfudge, and I should have read Otherwise Known as Sheila the Great, but never did. Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing was a good start to the series, but my favorite was Fudge-a-Mania, which I read a number of times and thought was a great end to the series. Then sometime in the 2000s I was in a bookstore and discovered that there was a new book in the series (called Double Fudge). For some reason, it just made me irritated. It may be because I'm irritated when a movie series has a fitting conclusion and ends on a high note, and then they make a new movie or two just to squeeze as much money as they can out of the franchise. For whatever reason, I have no interest in the last Fudge book. Hopefully this Joey Pigza book is good and something the fans can enjoy instead of being a disappointment. It's interesting that it's only on audiobook. David Letterman once had a Late Show segment with the fake audiobook Sense & Sensibility with Incongruous Sound Effects. There this guy was reading from the book so regally and they had donkeys braying and chickens clucking. Taking a look at the Wikipedia page for the Sheila book, here's something that irritates me even more. "The post-2002 reprints of this book have some lines edited and a bit of new content added to update the technology use in it (for instance, record players are replaced with CD players, and the camp's copier keeps malfunctioning, which is why Sheila must use a mimeograph machine, whereas the original had them already still using their mimeograph machine and not having a copier yet)." ~rubs head~ Well, it's time to have an Alice in Wonderland reprint in which Alice is playing on a tablet and the Caterpillar is puffing on an e-cig! I-I'm done! I am freaking done! Fudge you, Judy Blume! ~leaves desk in aggravation~ ~realizes I haven't finished the message and comes back~ Fair enough. Believe it or not, I've actually never seen The Incredibles. I have seen this super suit meme, though. Aaahh, freak wharf! He did a great job tearing into that book! One thing I thought was funny was how he listed the asylum nicknames in the book and then the picture goes back to him in the captain's outfit looking perplexed. It's sad that one or two people made an association between Alice in Wonderland and drug use and suddenly a bunch of people did too. Curious Alice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was weird, but it actually did address some things actual drug addicts go through. Raidra (talk) 23:43, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Whoopity-scoop, whoop-poop, gobbly goop poop It's always hard when something you follow comes to an end. I wonder if he'll do one of the Let's Go games next. I agree, those are great names. The name "Cursed Camera" makes a lot of sense since "Say cheese!" is more of an American idiom. One of my other favorites is "Tragic Ventriloquist Doll". It can be fun to see things renamed in other languages. One of my favorites is Daddy Daycare being called "Daddies as Nannies" in Greece. If you want to talk about odd renamings, there was a Japanese pop song that was reissued in the U.S. under the name "Sukiyaki". Someone noted that it made as much sense as reissuing "Moon River" under the name "Beef Stew". I looked through the Wikipedia article on Sparks and now I think even less of her than I did already. I don't get why she felt the need to make up stories about drug use and the like because real-life stories are horrible enough. Seriously, I've read true stories that make Go Ask Alice look like a PBS Kids promo. Don't you wonder about her deciding on making him a rap fan? Did she think it would be realistic, or did she think that was the big threat in the music world at that time? You know, if she didn't want to use swear words like you speculate, then the thing is there have been substitutes for years. For instance, I've used the terms "mofo" and "mother-grabber", which actually exist, instead of something harder. Words like "dang" and "drat" have existed for decades. If the best solution she can come up with is making up phrases and claiming they're actually used by "the youths" then that's sad. Making up profanity substitutes for a completely fictional work- fun. Making up profanity substitutes for a phony-baloney "found diary" and claiming they're phrases widely used in real life- lame. Raidra (talk) 15:22, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Flex Tape is soup! I know what that's like. I recently saw a clip from Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion. There was all this weirdness going on and I wondered, "What's the song that's playing?" Luckily I found out what it was so I didn't go crazy wondering. That's really cool! Thank you for sharing! I didn't know Selena had done a version, so that was interesting. Her version was good, and the fact that it exists shows how international the world has become. One of my favorites was the 4 PM version because it was very soulful. On the subject of translations that aren't exact, there's the timeless classic [https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/the-wrath-of-grapes/ The Angry Raisins]. X-D I also know what that's like because the last few days I've been cracking up because of YTPs of Steven Universe, Pokemon, and Sofia the First. Some of them made me laugh hysterically even though they had scatological (gross-out) humor, which I normally don't like. I need to start looking up commercial-related ones because the two you've shown me were both hilarious. Last night I saw a video about a guy telling about how he lost 15% of a certain part of his anatomy, and that made me realize that there are videos that are so weird in and of themselves that they may as well as YTPs. Have you ever seen one like that? I just love the scientific stock footage he showed between experiments (and I laughed way too hard at them looking at the fake dead guy at the beginning of the conclusion). Yeah, that was definitely a rip-off. Years ago, I think when I was in high school, I asked for and received a chemistry set for Christmas. It had a sturdy plastic case (about a foot high and a foot wide) with various chemicals and a few pieces of equipment (such as test tubes and a simple pair of goggles), a book of experiments, and a folder to keep papers, stickers, whatever in. I don't know how much it cost, but it's leagues above that mess. Years before that, when I was in elementary school, I received a much simpler but still fun chemistry set for my birthday. It had various chemicals, a couple test tubes with a stand and and a set of tongs, and an instruction booklet. However much that cost, that was leagues above that mess too. If a science kit feels that it needs to have a gimmick, then the odds are good it's not worth getting. Of course, it depends on what the gimmick is. Also, you can go to any library and check out a book about simple experiments to do at home. Raidra (talk) 15:53, August 3, 2018 (UTC) The Crazy Lady Cat I also think it's funny at about the three minute mark there's a cat in the background lying on a table and looking completely uninterested. "My grandmother...tastes the best." "Now you can smell like cat urine with the flick of a switch!" I'm kind of sacred to click on the cs188 video entitled, "YTP Bruno's Uptown Rectal Cleansing Sing-along PSA," but I'll have to check out some more from both those channels. I also enjoyed this video. I notice a lot of YouTube Poopers seem to like the word "sauce". Then again, who doesn't enjoy a good sauce? I recently found some YTPs for the Disney Channel show Bizaardvark. I found some good ones, including one that made me laugh so hard at the end I had to wipe spit off my chin. I wouldn't recommend them, though, because they can get loud and obnoxious. Here's a funny line from one of them- "This party is our chance to make people hate us! We can't make them laugh!" I wonder if my former friend (the one who was talking about what a powerful book it was) ever realized it was complete fiction. One point the Snopes article brought up was that the supposed diary writer got hooked after someone secretly slipped her something. In reality, wouldn't someone be angry with the person who did that and never want to have anything to do with them again? Raidra (talk) 17:31, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Beware the Terrible Flying Glove! ~laughs~ Well, there's another one to add to the list! No, not at all. She did a great job. I just found out that Ratcliffe was voiced by the late David Ogden Stiers. I didn't realize until recently how much voice acting he did. I remember someone saying they loved Whoopi Goldberg making a cameo as Buckwheat's mom. Scared Straight- 1933 edition! It was odd seeing how buses looked back then because I'm so used to how school buses look now. It's also odd that PhantomStrider mentioned that same short in his video for the Top 10 Worst Disney Channel Shows, noting that the short had a higher rating than the cartoon Fish Hooks. Speaking of which, Strider also did the Top 5 Worst Disney Sitcoms. Bizaardvark is on the list, and I'm impressed because he didn't go after the low-hanging fruit, instead sharing his genuine thoughts on why he didn't like the show. I don't get the name either. It kind of sounds like someone was pitching a cartoon idea while drunk. I watched some of it out of curiosity. I watched parts of episodes both with and without Jake Paul... and it's actually worse without Jake Paul. How does that happen? Back to Strider's lists, it's funny to watch him rag on the haircut of the guy from Austin & Ally. "That stupid hippie-dippy haircut! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Of course, the Russian version would be the Little Radishes Hotel (I still don't know if that rumor is true or not). Wow, that looks awesome! :-O :-D Raidra (talk) 16:01, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, here's something I forgot. Here's your monthly reminder that the Pokemon World can be horrifying- the Gen IV description of the Rabuta Berry. "Even though it is bitter, it should be eaten peel and all. The hair on the peel cleans the stomach from the inside." Well, okay, then! I'm also unnerved by the move Acupressure because in most versions it's portrayed by a giant hand coming down and poking the user in the head. As someone who suffers sinus headaches I think, "Noooooo! I don't want to get poked in the head!" Raidra (talk) 16:13, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Prayers for the Ghoul Toymaker "Basically my goal for being here is I want nuts." "That surprises me to hear you say what you just said." Dang, that was moving! That was a good video! It's disappointing that more games don't have deep stories like that. It's the same problem with "adult" cartoons. There's the potential to do very mature story lines, but that potential is often wasted. I'm glad there are still some creators writing deep stories and reviewers who talk about them. Speaking of sad stories in video games, have you heard about the ones from Pokemon X & Y? Another thing I noticed is that a lot of games would just have all ghouls/mutants be mindless cannon fodder, but this scene went against the stereotype by making the ghouls very human. It's really interesting to read about the original names of Pokemon moves and abilities. Some are the same in either language, some have slight differences, and some are very different. I've found that at least a couple original names have cultural meaning. Pay Day is called "Coin for a Cat" in Japanese to quote an idiom, while Night Slash is called "Crossroad Killing" as a reference to the gruesome method of testing out a sword on an unsuspecting victim. Yikes! Some of the name changes are very odd, and I don't think there's any good defense for renaming the "Pigeon Breast" ability "Big Pecks". It's still weird, but then again, a lot of channels have weird names. Maybe the creators thought, "All right, what's a weird name?" ~laughs~ The part with the weapons replaced with babies reminded me of this Lego Star Wars game my nephew had. There was one setting that gave everyone (even the women and robots) mustaches and another that replaced the weapons with teacups. Doom is back, but his posting might still be a little sporadic because he's working long shifts. Raidra (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi~ Heya! It took a while and I won't be as active as I was before, but I'm back. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:43, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Asterisk Typing asterisk Here's actual footage of the parade celebrating Vroom's return- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-QpfLV8dQw Awww! :-D I'm surprised too. I did a little research and found there are Eevee costumes for dogs too. Brady (my aunt's Yorkshire terrier), would never wear one, though. He'd just stand there stiffly like, "No... why?" In any case, Anime America did a cutest Pokemon video if you're interested. A new Pokemon movie came out last month. Leading up to it there were people swearing up and down that this movie would definitely have a new Eeveelution, most likely a Flying-type. The movie premiered and...nothing. Looking back, I can understand why so many people thought this. I blame the movie because there were a number of things that seemed to indicate one thing or another was going to happen, and then no, it didn't! Gotta Dupe 'Em All- Pokemon movie trailers! R.I.P. everyone who insisted there would definitely be a new Eeveelution. One of the funny things was the fact that a character said, "Everyone's going to love the speech." X-D Well, yes, I certainly got a kick out of the speech. I once listened to a creepypasta "narration" which was clearly text-to-speech, and at one point the story was interrupted by the program reading the caption underneath a photo serving as illustration for the page. Having a program which literally reads everything on the screen regardless of context is great for comedy; when it comes to horror stories, not so much. ~imagines Indiana Jones shooting someone with a teacup~ Awesome! By the way, have you heard the story behind that infamous scene with Indy shooting the scimitar-wielding guy? Raidra (talk) 00:07, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Do not feed the Tiers I didn't know any of that, but I'm glad that they have things like that. By the way, when do your classes start again? My first thought upon looking at the channel was some of the video names (such as the one asking if dinosaurs should be unbanned) were hilarious. Then I realized that one of my favorite reactors, ChavezzSlovakia, had reacted to some of their videos. While I haven't watched them, he's reacted to videos with titles such as "Are Humans OP?" and "Dog Tier List". A couple parts of the video made me roll my eyes, but other than that it was good. That sounds like a cool way to teach people about different animals. Who are your favorite reactors? Here are mine. *The aforementioned ChavezzSlovakia- He primarily reacts to meme compilations and Gordon Ramsay videos, but he's done a variety. Not only does he have good reactions, but he also makes a number of funny and/or insightful comments. He's done a couple reactions to funny test answers. One of them had someone answer the question, "What did Mahatma Gandhi and Genghis Khan have in common?" by writing, "They both had weird names." Chavezz noted, "They're only weird names if you're where you're from! Where they're from, they're not weird names!" He also did a reaction to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8uTkU-DVJ8 Der Fuerher's Face]. *Caleb of CL Entertainment- He's not strictly a reactor since he also does things such as Let's Plays, vlogs, and slice of life stuff, but his reactions are great. He wears his heart on his sleeve, whether it's clapping in delight at an especially funny or awesome moment, yelling at and flipping off Shou Tucker from Full Metal Alchemist (one of anime's most hated characters), or simply staring at the camera as if to say, "Are you guys seeing this?!" He's very cool to his fans too. *KingLee- He's more low-key, but there are times he wears his heart on his sleeve too, and he also makes funny comments. I found out from a HoodoHoodlumsRevenge video. That's a real shame. From what he had heard, it was because the Fandom bunch decided that it was based around "trolling and toxic behavior". Make what you will of that. I wonder if this is something they decided to do on their own or if someone complained. From time to time you hear about a company taking a drastic action because "someone complained". You have to wonder what was so special about that one person that made the company want to appease them instead of caring what other people said. In any case, I'm glad there's an archive. I had already saved the stories I had posted on there. Raidra (talk) 22:15, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :I realized after posting this that I could have made a reference to the "Totally Kyle" segment on The Amanda Show. "I went to the zoo...and the animals were like, 'Grr!'" Raidra (talk) 22:16, August 19, 2018 (UTC) The Lost Troll Wiki Here's to a little more vacation time! I hope you get the syllabus soon too. It's unsettling when you don't know what to do because the professors haven't made it clear. That's good, and more power to them. I also think it's interesting that they're getting help from the Lost Media wiki. It does seem strange because when _ was there it seemed like good-natured fun mixed with taking pretentious people down a peg, not a place that advocated bullying. I know some people posted stories to poke fun at their own inferior writing or to get exposure for stories that didn't quite fit the Creepypasta standards. It's a shame they had some issues at one point, but I'm glad they fixed them. I wonder about the timing too. That was great! X-D Speaking of things from a year ago, I coincidentally made this meme earlier today using some pictures from the Internet. It's only, what, fourteen months out of date? There's a new movie coming out called The Happytime Murders. The premise is a serial killer is loose in a world in which humans and muppets/puppets co-exist. It sounds like the premise could make for a good movie, but I'm not confident at all because it's rated R. That, to me, implies that they really didn't have faith in their story and so they decided to throw in a bunch of raunchy stuff. From time to time someone tries to duplicate the success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? without understanding what made it work. Raidra (talk) 01:22, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Ben & Jerry's newest flavor- Half-Baked Reason! I don't watch Slimebeast, but my understanding is that FANDOM's excuse was that trolling is wrong. Well, yes, it is, but that doesn't mean there was a problem with trolling on the Trollpasta wiki. Like you said, there were issues a couple years ago, but they had been resolved. I wonder what would have happened if the site had had a different name. I also wonder why such drastic action was taken because my understanding is it just happened suddenly, no warning to the site or anything. They should have reached out to the site instead of taking such a knee-jerk action. I encountered some actual trolling yesterday (For the record, I wasn't the one trolled. I just don't like trolling and negativity). Have you ever noticed how hypocritical some of these trolls/cyberbullies are? They'll call someone garbage, wish someone dead, etc. and try to justify it by saying the person "isn't a decent human being". Um... so calling someone garbage or wishing them dead is decent? Regardless of who the person is, that's not cool. You can criticize someone without treating them as something other than human. I wonder about the upbringing/mentality of some of these people. Talking about half-baked things also made me think of PIEGUYRULZ's "Bottom of the Bakery" series, especially this episode. I hope she got the right ones. The thing that was a hassle when I bought textbooks was making sure it was the right edition. I remember one year I had to buy a new astronomy textbook between quarters because a new edition of the book the astronomy classes had been using came out, and suddenly the old one wasn't good enough. The store wouldn't buy back the "outdated" books either. Wow, that was disgusting. I agree, and it really is sad the writers were so bankrupt. After seeing your message, I realized something. In 1989 there was a movie called [http://www.badmovies.org/movies/meetfeebles/ Meet the Feebles], which Andrew Borntreger of BadMovies.org summarized with, "Warped movie about puppets doing drugs and having sex. Probably makes Jim Henson turn over in his grave." So, yeah, the idea isn't original. I remember watching some show with a couple of the Avenue Q characters doing the song about wanting to go back to college, and I thought the song was moving. Ironically I had an indirect reference to the show recently. Somehow the topic of racism came up and I asked, "Isn't there a song called 'Everyone's A Little Bit Racist'?" Whether or not everyone is, I'm now sure of the song's existence and origin. Raidra (talk) 15:26, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, here's one more thing. I was catching up on the Superpower wiki and found a power you might like. Raidra (talk) 02:22, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Hot Dog Stew Cracker Burger That sounds good. Years ago the local mall had a movie theater, but they closed it for some reason. I'm glad you're able to use the coupons. I've never heard of a two-dollar concessions day either, but it's a cool idea, and it should be useful for increasing traffic on what would normally be a slow day. Arizona and Washington state, y'all are wrong for those hot dogs. When i saw the title I wondered how hot dogs from different states could be that different, but then I remembered regional variants in toppings. Upon seeing the Alaska one, the use of different meats comes into play too. That Pennsylvania one (oddly called the Texas Tommy) looked good until they put the Cheez Whiz on it. I'll stick with my Big Red Smokies and Hebrew Nationals with ketchup, but you're right, those videos were cute. :-) "I'd just unwrap it and stick with the bacon." This guy is my new hero! BlackCriticGuy did [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he3-uEs9qN8 a review/rant for The Happytime Murders], and while there's some inappropriate language and content, it has some insight and humor (unlike the actual film). I wonder about that claim too, but it reminds me of an incident I read about, and luckily I was able to find the article. The much-derided 90s film Batman & Robin had a scene with a Bat Credit Card (a gimmick which has been widely panned, though some have actually made good arguments as to why Batman would have one). Noted comic book writer Peter David reported that there was a special screening for DC Comics staff members and guests, and during the credit card scene long-time Batman writer Denny O'Neil screamed like a poor tormented soul. Raidra (talk) 12:43, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Bash their heads with paint cans "Then for an extra dollar they'll put chili on top of the whole thing. It's for people who don't give a &*^% anymore."- Drew Carey talking about the bacon and cheese hot dogs at Denny's, 1992 Years ago I read someone complain about movie theaters selling things like pizza, saying that eating some foods was messy enough without trying to eat it in a theater seat surrounded by other people. I can see their side, but I have to admit that eating pizza, chicken & fries, etc. does sound good, and concession areas usually have a couple tables where people can eat. With the lousy state of the movie industry I think I'd rather go to a theater to feed my face than to watch a movie. Talk about theater food also reminded me of this video (Read the description for the backstory, but not before seeing if you can recognize the customer's voice). There needs to be a spoiler warning on that second one, although then again, I think anyone who's interested in the video is already a fan and knows what happens. In any case, those were good! That's really cool! Roger Ebert had his book about cliches and mistakes in movies, and a few of them involved computers. For instance, some movies had computers make sounds like Teletype machines when something went wrong instead of the simple beep or buzz you'd get in real life. Do you see many instances in which a film is supposed to be set in a certain period, but the OS is completely wrong? Raidra (talk) 23:53, August 29, 2018 (UTC) The Haunted Ghost and The Headless School I don't think I have either. I don't even know if there is one close to here. There was one years ago, but I think it closed. We like to go to Bob Evans and Perkins sometimes. There's a place called Skyline Chili that sells chili cheese dogs (and another called Gold Star Chili, but I've never been there). They bring a small bowl of oyster crackers to the table so you can eat as many as you want. That makes sense. It can be frustrating trying to pause things at just the right moment. Some parts of that article were hilarious (such as the description of the character as a "maybe-psycho fictional billionaire"). "No signs of Christian Grey’s extravagant wine cellar just yet..." No, duh, because it's a penthouse. Perhaps the term "wine cellar" can be used to describe any wine storage area regardless of whether it's actually below ground, but it still sounds weird to talk about a wine cellar in a penthouse. Can you imagine there being a penthouse and then in the apartment one floor below there's just this big room used to store the penthouse owner's wine? I noticed that the article mentioned a house from Twilight being for sale too. I decided to give that article a look and I read the informative line, "Neither Kristin Stewart nor Robert Pattinson are included in the $349,900 asking price, however." Oh, you mean this isn't some plantation-type deal in which actual people are included with the house/property? Boy, am I glad they cleared that up! There goes someone's plantation dreams (I saw this clip on TV years ago and thought, "Yep, the writers were on some Lady M!"). Top Ten Most Emotional YouTube Moments- "I have to reason with myself that I am not candy corn, but I know, deep down, that I am." Is it just me or did the beginning seem like one of those "weird part of YouTube" videos? Also, don't you love how throughout all this JonTron's parakeet is just nonchalantly clinging to his shirt? It's completely unfazed by anything he does at this point. Best wishes! I can understand that. It's less nerve-wracking to deal with teachers you're familiar with. Hopefully this new professor will be good. Raidra (talk) 21:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Nine minutes of an insane man with a parakeet It can be hard getting back into the groove of things. I hadn't thought about there being an equivalent of an outline for a program, but I guess it makes sense since you need to know what you want to do in the program. Are the other three birds some kind of destructive, ear-eating robots too? Hopefully Jacques isn't sick or anything. Maybe he's just slowing down with age, as most of us do. Maybe he negotiated a new work schedule. I found out that JonTron was the one who originally did the "Just left!" bit, which I had seen spoofed in this video. I think it's funny that the next recommended video was JonTron's review for Birdemic: Shock and Terror. I saw a couple parts on AMC years ago. There was another part in which Fletch was undercover trying to stop a con artist/televangelist. He noted that he had inherited some land from an aunt (which is why he had the plantation dream). The con artist noted that the inheritance probably hadn't eased the pain in his heart and Fletch simply replied, "Not a h*ll of a lot, no." That was really neat! I wonder how long that took to put together. I remember when the original version used to air on Cartoon Network. TheMysteriousMrEnter also used a clip from the original when he did his list of the worst cartoon opening themes. He noted that there was no reason for the theme song for Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue to be as bad as it was because it was ripping-off "One Fine Day" by The Offspring. He played clips from both songs and noted that it was the same song, but the Scooby song sounded like excrement. He then showed the clip of the Dover Boys villain declaring, "I'll steal it! No one will ever know!" Remember that meme I made recently? Well, I discovered that Logan and Jake aren't the only pair of trouble-making brothers to be spotted in Bikini Bottom. Raidra (talk) 16:13, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "I can't do this alone!"- Goes to do it anyway I remember one time my sociology homework was to check a certain website and jot down the information on it, but the site wouldn't work. I tried multiple times but it wouldn't work, and eventually it refused to load at all. I panicked because I had only gotten some of the information and was worried the professor would think I was making excuses. The next day, however, I found that my other classmates had had the same problem. The professor had discovered herself that the website had an issue, so thankfully she cancelled the assignment. It's always frustrating when the issue is on the website's end. I'd heard of it, though I'm surprised they made a musical based on that movie. I haven't seen the movie, but from what I've heard it sounds controversial. Then again, maybe that's why they made the musical (since, like you say, there are themes that are all too relevant). I don't know what changes they made from the movie, but I'm sure it's more popular than the Carrie musical. You read that right. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrie_(musical) There was a musical based on Carrie]. My theater professor told us attended a performance of that because she wanted to be part of history. In order words, she knew it was going to bomb and wanted to say she had attended one of the few performances. Speaking of musicals, I've heard there are some crazy people as far as the fandoms are concerned. I knew there were fanatics in the worlds of video games, anime, "Young Adult" literature, and sports, but musicals? This was news to me. One thing I've heard is there are people who ship characters from Hamilton- who, let me remind you, are based on real-life people from American history- and blow up in rage when people don't agree with their ships. Just imagine someone shipping Commodore Matthew Perry and Tokugawa Ieyoshi, or shipping Perry and Mrs. Tokugawa, then screaming at you in rage and calling you hateful names when you say, "Yeah, no, they weren't a couple." There's something wrong with people who try to ship actual people. Remember some time ago you showed me that video of a boy getting into the van to get some ice cream and not giving a single flip about it? This video reminded me of that. Raidra (talk) 16:22, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Patty McNugget I didn't watch it, but I took a look at some comments and there were a bunch of people saying it was a slime tutorial, so now I'm even more confused. I wonder if there will ever be a musical in which the main character finds that the problem isn't other people, she's just a jerk. Of course, unless the point was that she changes her life for the better and has real character development, it would have to be a short musical or else it would just be some delusional jerk whining about how she's great and everyone else is terrible. A singer named James Darren even did a song about running away to join the circus. I don't know how it started either, but there was a cute commercial that MasterCard (I think) did years ago. It showed a woman driving slowly and told how much a tank of gas cost. It then showed a little boy with a suitcase and noted that being there when he decided not to join the circus after all was priceless. I went to the circus a couple times when I was little and it was fun. That woman is talented. ~looks at Ipanema article~ Well, that covers the good and the bad, doesn't it? At the 2016 Olympics in Rio one of the many issues was that at least one of the swimming pools had water that was green, smelled bad, and produced irritating fumes. At first the crew said they didn't know what the issue was, and then they realized, "Oh, we didn't actually put in the algae-killing stuff." The poolboys for the Rio Olympics- They had one job. Then again, they did stink up the place less than Ryan Lochte, so there's that. I'd say he's wrong. I mean, he was wrong in his thinking that he'd immediately win the kiddies over, so... Awww, that's adorable! :-D Tomorrow I plan to try the 10 Soothing Hours Of Logan & Jake Paul Yelling Walmart challenge. *Key (from a Key & Peele sketch)- (looks at clipboard, looks to the side, then looks back at me) Are you out of your g-dd*** mind!? Wish me luck! Or that my sanity won't corrode any further, either one. Raidra (talk) 22:16, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :I survived! Yay! :-D Raidra (talk) 21:08, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Good Student Discount I agree. You know what's odd? I've heard of various places having student discounts (Think of the scene near the end of Blazing Saddles in which Hedley Lamar tries to use a fake student ID to try to get a discount at the movie theater). I don't know how often it's done nowadays, but I've even heard of sports venues giving discounts to students who get good grades. If other venues are doing it, why aren't the actual schools? Students who work hard and don't make trouble should get some bonus. My first thought upon learning that was to think that the title was misleading, but then I wondered if maybe the poster honestly didn't know what the musical was called and so they just gave a description of what they thought it was about. It is irritating when there are multiple parts of something, or there's a series of videos, and at least one part is missing. I think we've talked about this before, but as an example, Mr. Nightmare has a list of scariest commercials part 2, but I can't the original part one. Maybe it was taken down for copyright reasons? I don't know, but I wish YouTubers would give an explanation when something is taken down. Ouch! It sounds like they have unrealistic expectations to me. I thought the idea was to teach people to be good at programming, not to make people have to dash off programs. Hopefully you'll get good credit for what you produce. I remember that one! I like Halos and also Cuties (They're the same thing but under different brand names, just like how Jif and Skippy are both peanut butter). They're sweet with some tanginess, and they're very easy to peel. Of course, different people have different tastes, so I don't know if you'd like them or not. Raidra (talk) 02:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Boku no Hero Academia, if you're annoying The original version of that is one of my most hated commercials ever, but the Coneheads version was hilarious (I don't know why this video shows the commercial twice). That's good! It's a big relief when work turns out to be easier than you thought. Let me know how you do. I saw his video "So This Is Basically Pokemon", which was spot-on and funny as well. There were a couple parts talking about type match-ups, and he noted that you couldn't punch a bird, but if you threw a brick at it, it would fall down. I actually use that video to recall some of the type interactions. Hmmm, let's see what this Habuko Mongoose character mentioned in the Froppy article looks like... AAHHH!! One of those "Gas Gas Gas" clips (I think it was the second one) had a woman who was way too mellow about a car suddenly driving through the building. I see that this channel has also done some Ali-A meme compilations, so I'll have to watch those. (Edit- Well, that was a waste of time...) Literally all I know about Ali-A is he's a YouTuber and people make jokes about his dancing/intros. There's a channel called Rev Says Desu that makes some pretty good anime memes, but the thing is I feel they have a mean streak, so instead of linking to an actual video I'll link to ChavezzSlovakia reacting to a compilation with some funny ones. I get most of my memes from Chavezz nowadays. One thing you have to know about Chavezz is he's a big Gordon Ramsay fan. There's a meme in this compilation using Gordon Ramsay footage and you can see Chavezz's delighted enthusiasm. :-D I forgot to mention last time that Jo from The Facts of Life is going to be on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_(U.S._season_27) the latest season of Dancing with the Stars]. As usual the cast consists of both familiar names and people I don't know from a can of paint. Raidra (talk) 01:28, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh, by the way, here's something I think is annoying. There are trolls on Twitch who create names to try to make it sound like streamers are saying racial slurs (For instance, someone might have the name "I Hate Knee Gas" to try to trick people into saying something that sounds racially offensive). What is the point of that? It's sad that there are people who get their kicks trying to make people look bad. Raidra (talk) 01:55, September 20, 2018 (UTC) The Grape Depression I wonder if Blair, Tootie, or Natalie will come to a performance. I'm surprised too. I and a lot of people like grape-flavored stuff. That's why companies make grape-flavored stuff. What I don't like is raspberry-flavored stuff. If people like it, then that's fine; we all have our own tastes. What I find irritating is how some companies overdo it. For instance, someone may have two different kinds of yogurt in a box and brag that they have a number of different boxes to choose from, but really you can only buy one kind of box because the others have raspberry stuff. Why do they think everyone loves raspberries? Why is "blue raspberry flavor" a thing? Why not more blueberry-flavored stuff? Why is blue raspberry the only "eXtreme!" '90s trend to thrive? All I know is I think of this clip whenever I hear about raspberries. When I was in college I had to attend a couple performances as part of my theater class. One was our college's production of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Company_(musical) Company]. The cast did a good job, but I didn't think much of the musical. I love how she got upset the lighter wouldn't work even though she wasn't going to smoke the pen. That's commitment to the bit. Right after I typed that I heard her explain how he didn't really inspire murders, so dang, that got real! I'm glad she did that, though. It's sad what some murders claim inspired them. In any case, I looked at part of her video list and it looks like she has some unique videos. A couple days ago I successfully took on the IN REVERSE! 10 Soothing Hours Of Logan & Jake Paul Yelling Walmart - How long can you watch? challenge. I've successfully done both the original challenge and the reverse challenge, and I can't say I've experienced any ill eff- (screams and begins slapping self in face) Raidra (talk) 00:06, September 24, 2018 (UTC) A new Hope for Fan Art I have an upper respiratory infection, so I won't be doing much for a while. It could be worse, though. I agree; that is awesome! Fan art has a bad name because of all the sick stuff out there, but sometimes you see really cool stuff. That doesn't make sense, especially when it's presumably doughnuts that are being dunked. It also reminds me of a promotion RadioShack had several years ago. They announced that they would now be known as "The Shack" (with the reasoning being that the old name was too old-fashioned. Um, what?). They had commercials, but the store never actually changed its name, and finally they said it wasn't a rebranding, it was a promotion for phones or whatever. It's one of those things that leaves one scratching one's head trying to figure out what happened before giving up and sighing, "Well, that was a thing..." I imagine this rebranding won't go very far. The video was interesting, but I noticed there was some negative feedback from actual mail carriers. It would be better if the guy did research and then made a follow-up video to correct the mistakes made in this video. I see that he did a video on ink cartridges being a scam, which sounds familiar. I think you mentioned him before. "From what I remember, the guy who originally made the video (mark3611) gave up his account to someone and the person who acquired the channel removed all of the OG guy's videos, including this one." That's a crummy thing to do. The new user should have made a playlist of the old guy's videos so that the fans could still enjoy them, not purge the place like Stalin. We watched Touched By an Angel when it first aired. It still airs in syndication. I watched some JonTron compilations yesterday (such as "Best Reaction" and "Funniest Moments"), and maybe it's just me, but that guy has attractive eyes. There's a new weirdo on YouTube- me. I posted five short videos yesterday and I plan to post another one soon. If you want to kill a few minutes, or just wonder how my weird, awkward voice sounds, here's the channel. Raidra (talk) 22:13, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :You know what I hate? Celebrity "exposes". I have for years. One, they're biased because they always try to cast someone in the worst possible light. Two, the makers, in addition to not even trying to be impartial, don't even try to learn what's truth and what's fake. They'll interview people with a bias against the person, people who will claim anything regardless of whether it's true or not. Third, they're just exploiting popular trends. An actor makes a movie and suddenly there's an "expose" about him, or football scandals are in the news and suddenly there's a book claiming a long dead player was a drug addict. It's aggravating people fall for that stuff, but at least Planet Dolan has stories to make us laugh. Raidra (talk) 18:36, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Detective Conan: Laptop Can't Be Closed Why not just go to the pages on the new laptop and bookmark them the old-fashioned way? Things have gone downhill for my old laptop too. One, it won't open web pages. You click on a link and an error message pops up. Second, there's apparently an issue with the actual cord. You plug it in and it says there's no power, so I have to use the cord for the current one if I want to use it. It's irritating when things suddenly go wrong with things that had been working just fine. Raidra (talk) 13:55, October 2, 2018 (UTC) I've been there As long as you can adjust where you're watching like a YouTube video, there shouldn't be an issue. Speaking of video games, I recently came across a video The Quarter Guy did with his fifteen most hated video game characters. I cracked up laughing during the number two segment because it mentioned getting knocked out of a window and a soundbite played singing, "...throw him out the window!" His anger over learning who this guy is and why he's after him is pretty funny too. That makes sense. In addition to transferring some more files, I've thought about transferring some games from the old laptop to the current one. I had an issue with my email yesterday, so hopefully it's completely resolved and I won't have any more problems. Last night I thought, "If Jo gets kicked off Dancing with the Stars, is it comeuppance for coercing Tootie and Natalie into shoplifting the dress?" Years before I saw the actual episode, I saw it re-enacted on something called [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK3moyPhqos The Rerun Show]. Raidra (talk) 15:25, October 4, 2018 (UTC) The game show sensation infecting the nation That's good! I never thought much of the show, but from time to time I'd catch a pretty funny sketch while flipping through the channels, like this one about a boxer and a mobster. Speaking of the Grand Theft Auto games, I saw a video in which a guy who either currently worked at a Game Stop (or similar store) or used to work at one told a story. This woman and her maybe ten-year-old son went to the counter to buy a copy of one of the games. The man told the woman that it was rated M and had all this adult content like graphic violence and drug use, and the mother said yeah, yeah, she knew all about it, and she had no problem with her son playing it. The man shrugged and sold them the game. A couple days later the mother came back in steaming with anger and demanding a refund, saying, "I didn't know there were hookers in this game!" Yeah. After shrugging off the worker's concerns and insisting she knew all about the game & didn't have an issue, she got angry at the store for selling them the game. Poor retail workers. That's good. It's always good to see something that improves on the original instead of making the same mistakes. Raidra (talk) 14:42, October 9, 2018 (UTC) You'll believe a car can fly The title is a reference to one of the taglines for Superman (1978), "You'll believe a man can fly." I was looking for a certain piece of trivia for that film and instead found this- "Initially, Gene Hackman refused to cut off his mustache to play Lex Luthor. In early one-sheets of the movie, his face is featured with a mustache. Before Richard Donner and Hackman met face-to-face, Donner proposed to Hackman that if he would cut his mustache, Donner would cut his too, and Hackman agreed. It turned out later that Donner did not have a mustache at all. He wore a false mustache that he peeled off at the last moment." Wow, jerk move, Donner. I just love the idea of a flying car in a series like that. "I also remember using a couple of weapon cheats as well." Please tell me you could make the weapons fly too. https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Secret_Technique_Sky_Dash.png "...I would also say that it's just as bad as if not worse than the previous games in other areas." Oh, dear. Yeah, it's irritating when they force politics and whatnot into games (or other pieces of entertainment). Did they not think that maybe people are playing games to get away from all that? It's really irritating when they do something that would be over-the-top in a satire, but play it straight. How is that any different than crazy people ranting on the Internet or radio? By the way, I heard that in Danganronpa V3 a character makes a comment about "making this country great again", but it's such a short joke that I don't think people are objecting to it; I think it's more of one of those "I see what you did there!" things. I just know when I'm collecting Pecha Berries and Sweet Hearts, I don't want a freaking political ad. I looked at a couple other videos on that channel and the comments were disabled on them too, so it's probably the whole channel. They probably had hateful idiots say mean things, which is a shame. That is a cute seal, though. It can rush over to the pool as well as any of them. The way the lady pressed on its face, it would also appear that its neck is collapsible for easy storage. Raidra (talk) 00:35, October 10, 2018 (UTC) We're gonna build a wall and make Alola pay for it! There was the line about World War Three and I thought, "Wow, that was really tactful..." "I'll get athlete's foot!" "Then that'll be the only part of you that's an athlete!" Dang, that coach is a savage! It's cool to see what kinds of discount DVDs (or VHS tapes) you can find at places. I've found a couple DVDs of the old Superman cartoons that way. This is more old-school, but recently I recharged my rechargeable AA batteries so I can use my Walkman and portable CD player again. I like to listen to music while I work, whether it's the radio, an album, or a YouTube video. I'm going to put new headphones on my Christmas list, though, since there's a problem with the right ear of the pair I have. Regular Show had an episode which appears to be an homage to that movie and I didn't realize it for the longest time. It wasn't until I found out about the glove in the film that it clicked. I read the article with the director and thought it was interesting. I'm too tired to read the Japanese one right now, but I have looked through it. You hear about changes made to anime, but you rarely hear about changes made to American films. Maybe Japan didn't have any adapters as ludicrous as the 4Kids people. "Hey, let's change the darts to suction cups! I'm sure that won't make it look ridiculous while causing the scene to lose drama at all!" Yes, yes, do it! Gangsters need to have fun too! Raidra (talk) 23:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Finger guns- for when you haven't stopped trying just yet It's funny you should leave a message because I had thought about something you had mentioned last year. Here it is, from December 28. "Speaking of Home Alone 2, one of the problems with the film is how they don't flesh out the homeless woman's backstory beyond being involved in a breakup and having her heart broken. Here's an excerpt from NC's Home Alone 2 review that covers the scene where Kevin and the homeless woman are talking with each other: "(Pigeon Lady: I wasn't always like this, you know. I had a job. I had a home. But the man I loved fell out of love with me. That broke my heart. "NC: (looking bored and confused) And? "Pigeon Lady: And whenever the chance to be loved came along again, I ran away from it. "NC: Wait...that's it? You went through a breakup, and you ended up here?)" I thought of that because I realized that a lot of Internet controversies don't really hold up. People get ridiculously upset for the dumbest reasons, and so you could have much the same conversation. (Hateful ranter on Internet: OMG, I hate this singer! I want her dead! She did that really annoying song! Rational person: (looking confused) And? Hateful ranter: That song was, like, really annoying! Rational person: Wait...that's it? The song wasn't promoting genocide or anything, and the singer wasn't even being arrogant or hateful to fans? You want her dead just because you think the song is irritating!?) There are things you can look at and say, "Yeah, that's terrible/scandalous/aggravating," but there are much worse things to be concerned about. That's not to say you shouldn't be concerned about something unless it's really big because inappropriate behavior is still inappropriate behavior; I'm just saying people need to keep things in perspective. A lot of these Internet controversies are the equivalent of one person openly stockpiling nerve gas and bombs in their home and another setting off a firecracker in the middle of the street, and people pointing at the firecracker guy and crying. Sure, it's bad to set off firecrackers in the street, but that other guy is doing something worse. I also find it interesting that Catherine Hicks, who was in Child's Play and 7th Heaven, was in it. It's interesting to see the different roles people play and how they may change over time. "...but by then audiences were confused by the frequent time changes and stopped tuning in." That's happened to a lot of shows, and it can be really irritating. I just happened to remember this- https://getsmart.wikia.com/wiki/Finger_Gun. Wait, was that Shane Dawson as one of the people shilling for this fraud? Why am I not surprised? I learned about this just a few days ago. Caleb of CL Entertainment had a reaction to an Anime America video which had an ad for BetterHelp. Caleb paused the video and noted he had concerns, stating he didn't think it was as affordable as they were making it out to be. Sure enough, everything I've heard about it since then has been negative. I'm glad Caleb is smart enough not to promote things blindly. I don't know if Anime America were paid to do the ad or just mistakenly thought it was a good cause, but I know why they did it. There are people blaming anime for suicide, so this was their way of trying to promote an anti-suicide, pro-seeking help message. However, since BetterHelp is being exposed as a scam preying on vulnerable people, I don't think it's helping things. I wonder how many YouTubers were criticized for not jumping on the bandwagon and gushing about how great BetterHelp was when it really wasn't. I just know that was a brilliant idea Mumkey had. "Journalists took notice of the trend and were surprised by its longevity..." It's been a month! One freaking month! "Don Nero of Esquire described the character as 'dominatrix-inspired', proposing that the character could be seen as a positive symbol of female empowerment along the likes of Samus Aran or Lara Croft..." At that point I stopped reading. TyranitarTube recently talked about not only Bowsette, but similar fan-created characters. There was a comic in which Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser decided to throw the crown into a river of lava. The lava then turned into a princess, causing them to smack their heads in frustration. ~laughs~ Oh, that is great! :-D Raidra (talk) 14:07, October 18, 2018 (UTC) All the Single Koopas The only thing that bothered me (to the point I had to stop watching and just listen) was the rider looking from side to side so much. There's being aware, and then there's being paranoid. I think they must have sampled that music video in this video. Sometimes fan theories/predictions end up being better than what the writers actually come up with. Speaking of video games, today they introduced an evolution for a new Pokemon. How do you make this Pokemon evolve? You feed it 400 Pokemon Go candies. That made me think of a Dorkly bit about Rare Candy. It's a stupid joke, but I just love the guy's expressions. I figured it would be good because I recognized that guy as being the same one who did a video on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q9iozzThg8 why The Emoji Movie didn't have to be as bad as it ended up being], and it was even better than I expected. He made very excellent points. I love how he pointed out that the guy who made the documentary tried to skew things to present his own viewpoint and condemn anyone who felt differently. It would have been more interesting if someone impartial had made a documentary showing all sides of the issue. I also enjoyed the references to the funny accents episode of Dexter's Laboratory, and as well as him pointing out that bullies will find something to bully people about, so removing a character won't change anything. I think I've said this before, but I think it will be a mistake to get rid of Apu, and even anger a lot of people. Speaking of videos, I made what ended up being a four-part reaction video (a prologue and then the three-part reaction) while I was recovering from an upper respiratory infection. I was constantly coughing and blowing my nose. Not too long afterward I discovered that one of my video had a high number of views. I learned that the reason was it had been added to the "Favorites" playlist of a YouTube channel dedicated to nose-blowing and sneezing. Hey, we're all into different things! Whatever the reason, I'm glad they liked one of my videos well enough to add it to a playlist. I think whoever made the claim of her being a strong, independent, blah blah blah is in the same category as the guy in a Planet Dolan video who asked if the coffee beans at a place had been grass-fed. People hear buzzwords and use them because they think that'll make them sound hip, but since they don't really understand what the words mean, they just end up looking stupid. Raidra (talk) 22:59, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :I was looking through r/ThatHappened, and this one was so weird and bad that I just had to share it with you before I went to do Bible study- https://www.reddit.com/r/thatHappened/comments/9qyb3n/its_true_i_promise_taken_from_a_hamilton/ ~rubs head~ This is so freaking lazy on every level. Some of the comments are brilliant, though. Raidra (talk) 21:00, October 29, 2018 (UTC) "The chicken goes, 'Honk!'" That's okay; I understand. I've had a lot on my plate too. Yes, it's Meltan. The Pokemon channel introduced its evolution, Melmetal. I think the idea is that it only evolves after a whole bunch get together (sort of like Zygarde changing form based on the number of cells it has), but I don't understand why they need so much dang candy either. Another thing about Meltan evolving is I read someone claim it evolved by being in a special magnetic field (like Magneton and Charjabug). This has been proven to be blatantly untrue, so either they were pulling stuff out of their rear or they believed a false rumor. That serves as another example of why you should be suspicious of any "news" not officially released by Pokemon. I like how the camera pans after that like the parent really is trying to find chickens (or maybe just to show the audience, "No, there aren't any chickens over there; my daughter really is that adorably ignorant about farm animals."). ShibeNation is just adorable. I found one with an epic quest. "Rose Royce" is also the name of my Pelipper on my "We Work Hard for the Money" team on Pokemon Showdown. I think it sounding like Rolls Royce is intentional. They probably wanted to use the name Rolls-Royce, but either they were prevented or realized they would be prevented. I've encountered a number of things like that card. Years ago my dad got a tobacco advertisement with a scenic landscape for some reason, and there was a part that had the sounds of chirping birds and flowing water when a flap was lifted. My dad just cut out that part of the ad, threw away the rest, and gave the sound part to me to listen to whenever I wanted. We kept it for years, but I don't know whatever happened to it. It's currently number forty-five in their Favorites playlist. Just start at the 40s block of the playlist and look down it until you see "Reacting to 'The First Law of Dirk' (Bizaardvark episode), part one of three" by Kara O'Connor. I also have a playlist of my reaction videos (just so you can see what the thumbnail looks like). Raidra (talk) 12:42, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Japan Goes to Dub The Bad News Bears For some reason I just find that intro amazingly charming. I can also see it being used as a commercial for candy or potato chips. If you've seen enough videos of unintentionally creepy commercials, weird Japanese commercials, funny animal commercials, etc. then you've seen some of the ones with a man-sized dog cheering up a boy with potato chips. Speaking of dogs that some people consider creepy, last night my aunt, my brother, my sister-in-law (my brother's wife), and went to Cracker Barrel for supper. I mentioned Blameitonjorge's lists of unintentionally disturbing children's characters, and my sister-in-law noted that she was creeped out by the show that was like Thomas and Friends, but with airplanes (I know what she means, but I can't remember the name to save my life) and the segments with dogs with human hands/bodies. I realized she was talking about the William Wegman segments that used to play on Sesame Street. Here's an example. That's another example of how people can find things either cool or horrifying. Ah, a literary version of Your Movie Sucks! It's about time! I think it's cool that he does it chapter by chapter because that makes it more in-depth (not to mention more savage). In skimming through I saw the line, "Also, she’s wearing black facepaint, because it makes her that much more intriguing and 'adventurous', I guess," and I thought, "I didn't know Megyn Kelly had a cameo in this book!" I'll have to see what he has to say about YA dystopian novels. I've decided that I really hate that genre, probably because so many people are trying to do it. Sweet! :-D Maybe you'll be able to go before the year is over. You're certainly welcome, and I'm glad you found it. I'm also glad it's still in that playlist because the other day I realized how awkward it would be if the channel removed it for some reason (like they decided my nose-blowing wasn't that interesting after all). I do give the creators credit for coming up with a unique name. You say "Bizaardvark" and people go, "Oh, yeah, I've heard of that show!" before moving on to something else. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :-D If that turned out to be true, I would have mixed feelings about it. You did put a funny scene into my head, though. I now have this scenario in my head of some mad scientist going, "Ha-ha! Once I introduce this glitch into the system, it will ruin Pokemon Go and GameFreak for sure!" only to have them turn it into a new Pokemon and major selling point. (plays "Zonk!" music from Let's Make A Deal) Raidra (talk) 15:30, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :Happy Thanksgiving! Raidra (talk) 13:17, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hi! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving! I'm doing okayish. How are you? I've been busy trying to get some things sorted out and holiday season has made it to where work is more demanding/time consuming so I haven't had much in the way of free time lately. I've decided to take a break from writing and to pursue drawing instead, just don't have any interest in writing at this time. Gosh, can't believe it's almost December >.> [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:20, November 29, 2018 (UTC)